


with teeth and claws (and all my heart)

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, holding cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, well,” Stiles mumbles. “You should be at home, with me, in our bed. Not in this creepy and cold cell.”</p><p>“You could have been in our bed,” Derek reminds him. “You know, if you <em>hadn’t gotten yourself arrested</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	with teeth and claws (and all my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/94194472114/sterek-prison-au). prompted by [itscalledlightning](http://itscalledlightning.tumblr.com/): prison au.
> 
> but this is only a little bit of that.
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

Derek’s head snaps up as the cell door opens, eyes widening when he sees exactly who Deputy Parrish is bringing in.

“Hey, Derek!”

Derek blinks.

And blinks again.

Because that’s—

That’s _Stiles_ , grinning wide and bright, letting himself be lead into the cell Derek’s locked in.

Derek gapes.

And then hisses, “ _What the fuck are you doing here_?”

“Public disturbance,” Parrish offers, shaking his head when Stiles preens. “I doubt you want to know more than that. He’ll be staying here for the night.”

“Public—,” Derek cuts off, staring up at Stiles. “What did you do?”

Stiles shrugs. “Nothing, really.”

Derek narrows his eyes.

Stiles huffs. “Okay, I might have started playing _Blurred Lines_ in the car. Really loud. In front of Harris’s place. He might have gotten offended and called the cops.”

“Might have,” Derek says flatly.

“ _Did_ ,” Parrish says, smirking when Stiles turns around to glare at him. “You got arrested, after all. Something I should probably go tell your dad about.”

Stiles waves him off. “Good luck with that.”

Parrish gives them a pointed look before walking away, leaving them both alone.

“Why?” Derek asks Stiles, eyes tracking him as he sits down on the bench beside Derek.

“Why do you think, doofus?” Stiles rolls his eyes, bumping their knees together. “It’s not like I was gonna let you spend the night in here all by yourself.”

“It’s fine,” Derek says, trying to ignore the way his stomach flips. “I’ve slept in worse places.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “And you shouldn’t even be here. You know dad only arrested you because it’s not like we can come out and blame all of what’s happening on the actual group of omegas who did it.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek squeezes Stiles’s hand. “He’s only doing his job. And you know it won’t take long before he lets me go.”

Stiles sighs, running a hand over his hair.

“It’s still not fair. Sometimes I wish we could just tell everyone about the supernatural thing.”

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea,” Derek says, letting go of Stiles’s hand so he can wrap an arm around his shoulders. “People don’t usually deal well with change. Or things they don’t understand.”

Stiles shifts so he can lean more comfortably against Derek’s side, throwing an arm over Derek’s stomach and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. It’s about as comfortable as they can be when locked in a jail cell, and Derek finds that he doesn’t mind being arrested as long as he has Stiles with him.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles mumbles. “You should be at home, with me, in our bed. Not in this creepy and cold cell.”

“You could have been in our bed,” Derek reminds him. “You know, if you _hadn’t gotten yourself arrested_.”

Derek isn’t expecting to have Stiles pull almost completely away from him. Nor is he expecting the angry look on Stiles’s face, his eyes bright and mouth thin.

“You know what? I did, and I would do it again. Night after night, for as long as you have to be here,” Stiles tells him. “Because I don’t like knowing you’re here, alone, locked away in a cell like you did something to deserve this when you didn’t. So if I have to run around town naked or play offensive music in front of people’s houses or get caught stealing a candy bar so I can spend the night with my boyfriend like we should be doing if the world was a better place, I will. I love you, and fuck you if you think I’m gonna let you spend the night in a cell alone when you should be at home with me.”

Derek blinks.

And blinks again.

And then leans in and kisses Stiles, hard and wet and deep, until they’re both flushed and breathless.

“Please don’t run around town naked,” Derek murmurs, resting their foreheads together. “I don’t want anyone to see you like that.”

“Afraid someone might fall in love with my hot bod?” Stiles teases, rubbing their noses together.

“Yes,” Derek says seriously. “And then your dad would have a real reason to arrest me because I would fight for you.”

“With teeth and claws?” Stiles grins.

“And all my heart,” Derek promises, capturing Stiles’s lips in another kiss.

“You’re such a sap,” Stiles breathes out when Derek pulls back.

“Says the person who got themselves arrested so I wouldn’t spend the night alone,” Derek points out.

Stiles puffs out his chest. “And I would do it again.”

“As much as I like having you with me, please don’t. I don’t want to have to explain to the Sheriff why his son suddenly has a record.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, boo,” Stiles pats Derek’s cheek. “That ship has already sailed.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “Really.”

“The restraining order against Jackson during the whole Kanima thing might have been rescinded, but I _did_ steal that police van.”

Derek presses his lips together. “I’m in love with a criminal.”

“Yup, baby. Since I also stole your heart, didn’t it?” Stiles bats his lashes.

“Yeah, you did,” Derek smiles a small smile, bringing a hand up to cup Stiles’s cheek. “And you can keep it.”

“Forever?” Stiles leans into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s palm.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Stiles looks at him, soft and warm and in love.

“Yeah,” he says, swallowing hard. “I think forever sounds great.”

Derek laughs, brushing their mouths together once, twice, three times.

On the fourth Stiles gets a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place as he deepens the kiss, licking his way into Derek’s mouth. Derek opens up for him, melting into the kiss, showing Stiles how much he loves him and wants him with every press of lips.

You know, until someone clears their throat and they pull back as if burned. Only to see Stiles’s dad and Parrish standing outside the cell.

“Couldn’t you at least have put them in different cells?” the Sheriff side eyes Parrish, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Parrish ducks his head, looking more amused than anything.

Stiles gives his dad a small wave, smiling sheepishly.

And Derek groans, hiding his red face against the side of Stiles’s neck, and hopes to fuck Stiles’s dad doesn’t decide to keep him locked up for another night.

 


End file.
